inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 010 (GO)
Rebellion to Victory! ( への ！, Shōrie no Hanran!) is the tenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot First Half The show starts of with Raimon having the lead of 1-0. As the game goes on, the Tengawara team is playing hard-core. They keep tackling Raimon. Anyhow, Sangoku Taichi's mother came to watch the match and cheered him on. Moments later, one of the players of Tengawara was shown also to have a Keshin, Choujin Falco making them have a point. The whistle blows, it's the end of the first half. Second Half In the locker room, it was shown that Shindou and Tsurugi were fighting. Endou stopped them. Then, he talks heart-to-heart with the whole team. The next half, which is the second half, begins. The Raimon team has the kick-off for the second half. Sangoku suddenly has this flashback while playing. It was shown that he was playing cheerfully with his friends in his childhood and how he was playing soccer with them as their goalkeeper. Suddenly, he got his will power back and focused on the game and protecting the goal. He threw the ball to them and one of the members of the opposing team thought the ball was open, but Shinsuke got it. It made Hayabusa mad and got his keshin out again. Tenma tried to block it, but failed. Shindou also brought out his Keshin, but failed to stop the ball, as well. It was up to Sangoku to catch the ball. Then, he used Burning Catch and it was a miracle that he was able to block it. They continued the game. Shindou brought out his Keshin to make a hissatsu, Harmonics. Hayabusa brought out his Keshin again to block it, but failed. Akane began to take pictures again. Then, the whistle was blown, it was the end of the match. Sangoku was happy that Raimon won with a 2-1 victory. He also stated that with Tenma, they can change this corrupted soccer. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * * * (Debut) Keshin * (Debut) * Tactics * Kami no Takuto Proverb Mamoru Ask yourselves if that was what you wanted to do! Gallery Raimon and Tengawara shocked GO 10.png|Raimon and Tengawara shocked by Shindou's statement. Raimon's defense not listening GO 10.png|Raimon's defense ignoring Shindou's order. Shindou trying to stop the ball GO 10.png|Shindou tries to stop Falco Wing. Endou giving his speech GO 10.png|Endou giving his speech Sangoku saving the ball GO 10 HQ.PNG|Sangoku stops the pass. Tenma trying to stop the shoot GO 10.png|Tenma tries to stop Hayabusa's keshin shoot. Choujin Falco VS Sousha Maestro GO 10.png|Choujin Falco versus Sousha Maestro. Harmonics scores GO 10.png|Harmonic scores the winning goal. Sangoku congratulates Shindou GO 10.png|Sangoku congratulates Shindou for using his keshin. Trivia *The episode title refers to some of the members rebellion on the fixed game, to which they finally won, which refers to the "victory" in the title. Error *In this episode after Shindou was sent flying due to Choujin Falco, he was seen without the captain band on his left arm. Navigation